mess is her middle name
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Quiere saber cómo mirarle. Sasuke/Sakura. UA.


.Para Ethereal Sighs, de regalo de navidad, um. Mucho "Simon" por aquí, pero tsk, le amo.

Merry Christmas and all that bullshit.

Love everywhere.

**! Danger. **SasuSaku

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.Emotional

.

Cuando Midori Haruno entró en el pequeño apartamento, el olor a tabaco y carbón (¿vale? Es decir, carbón del bueno, de ese negro que brilla cuando lo enfocas con una linterna del todo a 100 yenes…) había desaparecido del ambiente. Sólo quedaba un ligero tufillo a naftalina —por ese traje tan sexy de color azul "quéseyo" — y el inconfundible golpeteo crónico de su corazón contra las costillas.

Quería dormir y pasó cual vendaval por el pequeño salón-desastre (cómo su hija solía llamarlo) y se coló en su habitación para avisarla de…bueno, de que quería dormir de una santa vez, y que estaba hasta las narices de que su jefe se le quedara mirando el escote….

—Sakura hija haz el fav—y todo se cortó de repente, los nervios de Midori Haruno estallaron como fuegos artificiales, y se vió a si misma vestida cómo una abuelita conservadora, con bastón y flores secas en el pelo… (…).

Oh, pero su hija estaba en problemas. Problemas relacionados con ropa interior insinuante y un rubio que besaba en el cuello cómo si estuviera embadurnada en miel o algo. ¡MIERDA! Y luego todo se complicó.

Sakura creyó que todo aquello era un sueño grotesco y medio amorfo, producto de marihuana en mal estado —gracias a Dios había lanzado la colilla por la ventana— y que Naruto sostuviera una cámara de fotos por encima de sus cabezas, bueno. ¡JESÚS CRISTO Y VIRGEN MARÍA!

Su madre iba a masacrarla.

—Mamá, esto no es lo que parece —metió la pata hasta el fondo.

La vena de la frente de su madre se hinchó hasta parecer una manguerita azul sobresaliendo de las sienes, fue ahí cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que los caros libro de psicología y auto ayuda que había comprado se iban al carajo.

Uno a uno.

(—Bienvenida al infierno

Todo empezó con un mal entendido)

.

.

Cómo siempre que iba a visitarla, Ino estaba tumbada en su cama y fumaba con pitillera de oro (ella era fina y delicada, ¿sabías?), pero gritaba como de costumbre, y Sakura se apretaba los huesos de las rodillas con los dedos finos, delicados y quebradizos. Su maquillaje estaba intacto y en sus largas pestañas había grumos de colores indescriptibles.

— ¡En serio tu mamá es de lo más! —Y le deba una calada al cigarro (de señorita fina) —.No me puedo creer que te llevaras a Naruto ahí, a tu casa. Sin pensar. ¿Estás tonta o algo así Sakura? ¡Por Dios! Por un momento me creía que te estarías tirando a Kiba otra vez…. No sé yo que es más penoso.

Otra calada y Sakura continuaba toqueteándose las rodillas, ahora con las uñas (verde-amarillo limón) cómo sus medias largas y su vestido rojo de vinilo.

—Ino, mi madre me puso dos meses de penitencia y yo quería cortarme las venas. No me lo restriegues ¿eh, rica? —Sakura se levantó con solemnidad y se sacó con cuidado un papel blanco y translúcido del bolsillo. Ino le lanzó el material con languidez y fumaron a caladas cortas sobre la colcha deshecha.

—Deberías limpiar un poco esto —señaló el suelo lleno de botellas de cerveza, luego miró a la pareja que se enredaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Los ojos de Sakura bizquearon— ¿Y quién coño son esos?

Ino bostezó y su aliento alcoholizado se coló entre el pelo de Sakura, dando paso a los labios pegajosos de Ino en su cuello. Luego la lengua y después se tumbaron una sobre otra.

—Sakura, búscate un novio, ¿vale? —esbozó una sonrisa tierna y sesgada mientras torcía su cuello (Ino era tan bonita que dolía mirarla) luego apretó sus labios contra los de Sakura, que asentía y le acariciaba la espalda.

Se movieron con cuidado sobre las sábanas y el revuelto de toallas y vasos de carey vacíos hasta que Ino se apretó contra Sakura y le mordió el dobladillo de su vestido.

—Te quiero frente de marquesina —Sonaba tierno, por eso Sakura sonrió y se arrepintió de no haberse comprado un lazo nuevo para el pelo…

—Umm —rumió un rato mientras buscaba sus pies y su voz, apartó a Ino y miró a la pareja de anormales que bullía en (mierda, se lo estaban haciendo ahí…) —.Vosotros, iros de aquí panda de salidos.

No quiso escuchar la respuesta, cogió una botella de cerveza y le dio un sorbo y se recostó con Ino de nuevo.

El cigarrillo estaba caído o hundido, pero Sakura era buena buscando cosas perdidas, lo sacó de entre un bulto de esto y de aquello y se lo metió entre los labios rojo cereza (iguales que los de Ino, la besaba y se marchaba sin más) y terminó de sorberle la vida con una larga calada, (—La boca me sabe cómo la mierda, carajo —no lo dijo, se calló y ahogó los suspiros y el hedor a narcóticos que exudaba) se lo terminó. Dándose cuenta de algo importante.

Estaba rancio.

.

.

Era por la mañana y había que ir a clase. Sakura estaba bebiéndose un zumo de arándanos, mientras Ino parloteaba sobre una tal Karin y Tenten se rizaba las pestañas con uno de esos cacharros plateados que tintinean como campanitas.

—Merry Christmas —farfulló Sakura entre sorbos (las campanitas le recordaban a la nieve, la navidad y demás mariconadas)

Tenten la echó un exhaustivo vistazo con sus ojos, que, de manera irremisible, parecían dos redondas onzas de chocolate.

— ¡Sakura mi amor! —saltó Ino cortando su monólogo con un ademán (sus uñas plata brillaron). —Estamos en pleno otoño, ¿podrías concentrarte un poquito? ¡Te digo yo que esa Karin está liada con Naruto! ¿Qué no me crees?

Tenten suspiró mirándose los pies, y Sakura seguía pensando que todo aquello estaba sobre valorado, y que el sexo era cómo comerse una barra de snikers, lo mordías por la punta y luego lo ibas chupando poco a poco, hasta que perdía todo su misterio y tenías ganas de tirarte de los pelos por ser tan estúpida e infantil.

Sakura se había convertido en un alma cándida (según Ino) en una rebelde (según Tenten y sus ojos de chocolate caliente) y en una sucia cualquiera según su madre.

(— ¡Pero mamá, que son fotos! Naruto es mi amigo y por Jesús Cristo que no me atrae joder.

—NO MENCIONES AL SALVADOR EN TU BERBORREA SATÁNICA —había chillado.

Típico.)

Y se había ido a la mierda.

—Eso no me importa demasiado Ino. Esa tal Karin es—se cortó porque un brillo afilado de dientes en el pasillo la hace parpadear de más y, no, aquel no era Kiba.

— ¿Sakura? —sonaba cómo a Ino preocupada, pero se limitó a ignorarla (a veces lo hacía sin querer, pero es que Ino era un poco pesada, en serio)

Sakura zapateó con aparente nerviosismo cuando fue a encararlo.

Fuera, todo estaba silenciosos como un cementerio, él estaba quieto y mirándola con esos ojos de tiburón devorador que daban tanto miedo.

Sakura quiso que hubiera zombis y que se los comieran vivos sin dejar nada de nada.

—Sakura—luego Suigetsu se acercó a ella con pasos insonoros, de asesino o de amante con experiencia (seguro de sí mismo) pero ella se lo perdonó todo porque olía a sal marina y a sexo sucio.

(Sakura era un desastre)

Todos la miraban y cuchicheaban cosas desagradables y seguro intimidantes, pero le dio igual, era casi como escuchar cantar a Ino en la ducha o ver a Naruto aporrear la batería cómo si se creyera el rey del mambo o algo así….

—Hola —lo dijo con el corazón en un puño, pensando en música ambiental y corderitos saltarines, porque hacía buen tiempo (estaban en otoño, y había setas por todas partes) y ella aún estaba superando el trauma de que su madre la hubiera echado de casa por unas míseras fotos.

¡No eran ni porno ni nada, joder!

Pero a su madre eso no le había importado un carajo.

—En esas fotos estás de lo más caliente —lo dijo en voz baja, cómo si lo masticara.

Se le cerraron las tripas y apoyó el cuello delgado en la pared, Suigetsu hacía algo debajo de su falda, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentado recordar por qué no quería sexo en ese momento….

(— ¿Sabes?, tengo sífilis)

Todo habría sido más sencillo.

—Tengo la regla —una _mentira_ de las gordas, de meterse siempre con esos tipos, raros, muy raros y que la dejan exhausta y preguntándose por qué coño se ha tenido que acostar con ellos.

Pero Suigetsu no estuvo cerca de ella, sólo quería follársela y marcharse silbando, pero no tiene ganas de que la historia se repitiese, así que se alejaron un tanto estirándose la camisa sobre el sujetador. (No recordaba cuando se lo había subido)

—Oh —pareció contrariado pero la besó cómo siempre y se marchó dando pasos cortos.

Sakura se apoyó en la pared de madera del pasillo y miró al vacío hasta que no vio nada más que su reflejo en los ojos de alguien. Era oscuro, y estaba tiznado cómo de carbón (la calefacción de su casa funcionaba con él y era agradable olerlo al entrar). Sakura no sabía de quien eran esos ojos, pero le gustaba la imagen que se veía en ellos. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se quitó el brillo de labios con un ademán. Caminó balanceando las caderas hasta llegar a un punto en el que, el dueño de los ojos de reflejos estaba acuclillado.

—Hola —fue seco y estaba constreñido por la emoción. Su reflejo no era laxo y vacío, formaba un todo, una figura completa y llena de relieves.

La Sakura de dentro de los ojos de otro era más interesante y real que la auténtica, era oscura y parecía devolverle la mirada con altanería. Como si conociera todos los secretos que se guardaba dentro de la aparente locura que la carcomía.

Los ojos negros siguieron reflejándola, luego, Sakura se tocó los huesos de las rodillas con las yemas de los dedos y miró (observó, mejor dicho) el resto de él.

Y parecía un cuervo negro de mal agüero, con ojeras y la piel blanca cómo la tiza, los labios finos pero redondos, cómo si una sombra de sonrisa se hubiera quedado pegada a ellos. El pelo es igual (oscuro, oscuro…y) no sabe qué más.

Parecía que estaba solo.

—Hmp.

Y ella sonreía.

.

.

Hacía frío en el aula y el aire viciado en gritos estaba estancado y muerto, se desplazaba en el vacío, siendo respirado por todos y cada uno de los alumnos. Sakura estaba envuelta en una bufanda roja muy gruesa que a cubría las mitad inferior de la cara. Sus manos blancas estaban enfundadas en unos guantes verdes y su habitual uniforme (desarrapado y con la falda corta) colgaba de su cuerpo cómo un abrigo recién comprado. Descansaba su rostro sobre los brazos doblados apoyada sobre la mesa de la última fila, con sus silla de conglomerado —eran baratísimas en serio, sus precios eran una risa— vuelta hacia atrás, mientras observaba absorta cómo el chico con los ojos cómo espejos la dibujaba en su cuaderno.

Él era Sasuke, su nombre sonaba cómo a soledad y venganza unidos por sílabas silbantes, nadie, excepto Naruto le dirigía la palabra, y, aunque Sakura pensaba que era muy guapo, las chicas se mantenían alejadas por su carácter.

Incluso Ino (la glamurosa y bonita de Ino, con sus ademanes de princesa y sus curvas de infarto) había desistido al haber sido rechazada por él en varias ocasiones.

Pero a Sakura le gustaba. Le gustaba su silencio, su forma de mirarla, cómo si no la estuviera viendo, como dibujaba cosas macabras en su cuaderno, y su carácter antisocial. Le gustaba todo de él, incluso lo que detestaba, también le gustaba.

—Sasuke-kun —sonaba cómo un hechizo secreto, parecía invocar anhelos ocultos entre oscuridad y miedo—.Acompáñame a casa hoy.

Era en balde, él nunca contestaba cuando le decía de ir a su casa, siempre la respondía con que ella era "demasiado promiscua", pero estaba equivocado. Sakura sólo le daba su cuerpo a quien ella quería, y Sasuke se pensaba que su corazón también.

Era una traidora, igual a él. Por eso, cuando la miró entre los jirones de su pelo oscuro y frunció el entrecejo, sus palabras parecieron dichas por otro —otro que no fuera él y…_ ¡Deja de hablar con ella!_ —

—No.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kuuun —no paraba de repetirlo, Sakura tendió una mano hacia él mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus dibujos, le tocó el pelo.

—Sakura —era una advertencia.

—Sasuke-kun, eres raro —y se ruborizaba, porque realmente pensaba que lo era, y Sakura solía guardarse para sí misma todos esos pensamientos verdaderos.

.

(—Sakura, en serio. No me puedo creer que hayas empezado a hablarle a Uchiha —Ino la había abordado hacía un par de días—.Te va a consumir por dentro. ¡No habla con nadie!

—Habla con Naruto, cerda —y había saltado desde una tapia hasta el suelo, casi planeando cómo un pajarito—, además, es tan mono. Dan ganas de abrazarlo, en serio. Adorable.

Ino frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya, claro, además, ¿hablar con Naruto? Por dios, desde las fotos porno aquellas se ha vuelto cómo híper famoso, pero su novia, la pelirroja, anda por aquí y por allá buscándote. Por lo visto quiere ajustar cuentas o qué se yo que cosa. Deberías cuidarte, aunque con esa fuerza de gorila que tienes, creo que lo de no encontrarte es una excusa, ya sabes, podrías doblarla como a un palito sin darte ni cuenta… —hizo una pausa dramática y bajó las escaleritas a pasos cortos—.Y es mono, sí. Pero es emo Sakura. E-M-O, ¿vale? Seguro que quiere rajarse o algo así. Da grima.

Sakura suspiró mientras Ino se tocaba el pelo consternada.

—El negro le sienta bien —no era una excusa, pero lo pensaba de verdad.

—Es el único color que lleva, cariño.

—Igual es sexy —y giró sobre sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo del parque. Algo más lejos, Ino se balanceaba sobre un columpio oxidado.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —Sakura se acercó a Ino, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar sintiendo su mano tibia a través de la tela de sus guantes rosas.

—No te conviene Sakura, te comerá viva.

Los ojos verdes, más verdes de todo el mundo de los ojos verdes se clavaron en Ino Yamanaka, dejándola si aliento. Se tocó el pecho del abrigo blanco.

—No quiero más historias sin final —se acercó a su amiga, rubia, la cogió por el cuello y la besó en los labios porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Ino sonrió cuando vió a Sakura perderse entre las brumas de la tarde, arrullada por el viento.

—Te veo mañana —pero lo dijo tan bajo, que apenas se escuchó a sí misma.)

.

Sasuke la miraba con los ojos claros, cómo cristal de espejo, y Sakura sonreía dentro de la bufanda roja cómo si no hubiera otro día. Le dolían las mejillas, le tocó un poco más el pelo, acariciándolo.

—Soy raro —aceptó.

—Sasuke-kun, quiero estar contigo —cómo si fuera un secreto—.Ven a mi casa.

Se quedó muy quieto cuando escuchó a Sakura decir aquello. Había pensado que le estaba vacilando, pero cómo siempre que hablaban, la verdad era la única palabra válida entre ambos. La desnudez de un ojo claro, contra el oscuro, hacía que no pudieran ocultar lo que querían. Por eso Sakura reaccionaba naturalmente contra su "no" y él se sorprendía con sus "quiero estar contigo". Eran de verdad.

—Quiero matar a mi hermano —se lo dijo cómo confidencia, acercándose hacia ella, inclinado sobre el papel en el que se adivinaban las curvas de una Sakura de tinta negra. Ella ya no acariciaba su pelo, se inclinaba un poco, aún oculta su boca en la bufanda.

—Y yo quiero quererte, Sasuke-kun —se lo susurra en la boca, y le besa cómo si el hechizo secreto pudiera romperse. No cierra los ojos, él tampoco. La verdad del beso se rompería en mil pedazos si lo hicieran, ellos mismos se inmolarían, pues ese beso no es un beso y…—_te quiero tanto que me duele pensarlo_— se miran más de cerca. Sakura notando la gelidez de los labios de Sasuke a través de los minúsculos huecos de la bufanda.

Él tuvo calor repentinamente.

—Estoy muerto, Sakura.

—Me gusta la muerte, si es tan rara como tú, Sasuke-kun —el aliento de ellos se mezclaba.

—Hmp.

Se escuchó un crujido, algo derritiéndose y la mentira acechándolos debajo de la mesa de madera. Él quería estar vivo, quería ir a casa de Sakura y darla muchos besos, pero sin bufanda, quería sentir calor en el estómago, quemarse, matar a su hermano y sentirse nuevo. Sasuke quería muchas cosas.

Quiere a Sakura.

Un poco.

Por encima de todo/más que a nada.

.

.

.

Fue como jugar con muñecos, Sasuke estaba medio tumbado en la cama-desorden-habitación de Sakura, ella comía una rebanada de queso gruyere, en bragas y sin sujetador, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la barbilla. Sasuke pensó que ella era preciosa y que —el queso es de lo más erótico—si no espabilaba, se iba a arrepentir de todo aquello.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun —y Sakura moviéndose al son de sus palabras, acercándose a él hasta que la boca de ambos sabía a…se olvidaron de todo.

Sakura le tocaba por todas partes, y el suspiraba y gemía muy grave, sudando y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que se escurría por debajo de su ombligo. (—Sasuke-kun, eres tan raro —y le acariciaba los labios con la lengua roja y afilada.

—Hmp—ocultando un grito de agonía)

Los pantalones ya no están y los demás es historia, Sakura tenía entre sus piernas la rodilla de él y le miraba desde arriba.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y queriendo hablar, extiende una mano.

—Sakura, tu madre, ¿no te había echado de casa?

Ella sonríe le toca los huesos de ambas rodillas con las manos desnudas.

—Mi mamá habla mucho y luego no hace nada de nada.

—Fue por esas fotos con el dobe —lo estaba afirmando, frunciendo el ceño de esa forma tan graciosa y peculiar, parpadeando más de la cuenta, ella no aparta sus ojos de él. —No es que me importe, si vamos al caso.

—No quiero una historia sin final, Sasuke-kun —otro conjuro y él, perdido y sabiendo sólo que le duele el….

—Sakura —suena a ruego.

Sakura tuerce la cabeza y él siente que la piel le tira cómo nunca en su vida, y que follar es lo mejor del mundo (Sasuke era virgen cual monja), Sakura lo toca despacio con la boca mientras piensa que sus fotos serían más bonitas si quisiera a Sasuke. Que todo sería un cuento y que él querría tener una princesa perversa y con ojos verdes en su vida.

—Nunca he besado a Naruto, es mi amigo.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke-kun, te lo haré flojito. Hay veces que duele —no se estaba mofando decía la verdad y todo eso, pero era un hombre y, esa chica (preciosapreciosapreciosa) le estaba hablando de cosas serias y maduras, queriendo instruirle.

—Lo sé —y es mentira.

Sakura sonríe con los ojos y con la boca, le acaricia el ombligo.

La agarró del pelo y…

—Para.

—Vale —ella se ríe un poco—.Ya me callo.

Ella le hizo caso y se tumbó sobre él.

—Me portaré bien —era verdad, lo decía de corazón cerniéndose sobre él y besándole despacio, acariciándole con cuidado—.La primera vez es importante.

Sasuke parpadeaba cómo una cría de cuervo, entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas. (El precio de ser un emo obsesionado con la muerte. El sexo pasaba a un segundo plano y… ¡Sakura!)

Dejó de pensar.

Se colocó encima y la agarró la cara, despacio, despacio, despacio, fue llegando al infierno del dolor.

—Sasuke-kun —lo dijo bajito y cerrando los ojos—.Te quiero.

La habitación se llenó de crujidos, chasquidos, maldiciones y gritos sin contener, se quedaron tres veces sin aliento, y Sakura le pegó por ser un bestia y dejarle moratones en las tetas (—No se estiran como el chicle, coño) y se habían reído…sí. Sasuke se había reído, porque con Sakura todo era más de verdad y escocía poco.

—Besas mejor que Ino, Sasuke-kun —le había dicho ella mientras se comía un trozo de queso.

— ¿Yamanaka? —había preguntado—.La has besado.

Sakura asintió y mordió la nariz de él.

—Un par de veces. Tú lo haces mejor, es mucho más sexual —le presionó el ombligo con el dedo mientras murmura una canción desconocida.

— ¿Ahora me ayudarás a matar a mi hermano?

Sakura lo caviló suspirando y parpadeando (sus ojos era de caramelo verde, manzana), se inclinó sobre Sasuke, escuchando el retumbar de su corazón bajo la piel y los huesos, observando absorta los ojos de espejo, del chico de los ojos de cristal.

Sólo sabe que le quiere.

—Eres raro, Sasuke-kun —y se besan hasta que la razón los abandona y Sasuke se olvida de su hermano, de su ropa negra y del queso que hace tiempo ha dejado de sentir en la boca, para concentrarse en Sakura y todo lo que ello implica.

Le escuece la piel.

(Estás loco por ella, capullo.

Suena a maldición.)

—Tú sí que eres rara, Sakura.

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
